Good Enough
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Talon is desperately in love with Torin, keeper of Disease. If she could just get his attention. . And after she has it. . . Is she really good enough? And what are these shadows tailing her? Maybe with Torin's help she could defeat them! TorinxOC


Talon sat on the bed of Torin, keeper of Disease. She was watching him work on his computer as she often did and as he often did. Torin never left his room for the safety of his friends and the general public but that didn't make him boring. He hacked government databases for fun. That was interesting. To watch how enthralled he was by the codes and firewalls, may be a little nerdy but it was pretty great. It was the only time she ever really saw him smile.

Or if he was gaming online and just decimating his opponents.

She watched the intensity in his eyes and it melted her. She wished that intensity were focused on her. But they never were.

"You know, you're beautiful, Torin," She smiled at him. He ignored her. "I think you should come over here and strip me." She saw him sit upright. Talon sat up as well. Watching him.

. . . . . . . . Aaaaaaaand no.

He returned to his work and kept ignoring her.

The door to his bedroom opened and Strider walked in. "Hey," He smiled brightly.

"Hello, Strider darling. How are you?" Talon looked at him.

"Awesome," Strider smiled then looked more closely at Torin's computer screen. "New game, buddy?"

"Yes. And no, you cannot play it."

"Boys and their toys," Talon rolled her eyes.

Strider chuckled,"Okay, okay. Well, we're ordering food. What do you want? Ashlyn and the other ladies are very hungry."

"I want-" Talon didn't stick around to listen. She walked out of the room. She smiled when she saw Scarlet coming her way. The beautiful Scarlet, keeper of Nightmares and wife to Gideon, keeper of Lies. Talon used to envy Scarlet's appearance, she still sort of did. But she also loved her looks more than she used to.

She wasn't super tall and statuesque like Cameo and Pandora or luminously gorgeous like Anya and the Skyhawk sisters, or terrifyingly lovely like Scarlet, or even sparkling and angelic like Ashlyn, Josephina, and Olivia. Talon was. . . Well, Talon was just Talon. Nothing incredibly special but Talon was content with her appearance for now.

Talon was actually catapulted out of her thoughts by Scarlet. Who walked right through her. Talon gasped and turned to Scarlet. Okay. That one had hurt. She held her head. Damn it. She couldn't hold this form much longer. And she knew it. But she had been hoping to stay the rest of the night with Torin.

Well, confession time.

Talon wasn't ACTUALLY there. She was simply an astral projection of the real Talon who was desperately in lust/obsession with the stunning Keeper of Disease and his broad shoulders and snowy hair and ropes of muscles- Talon shivered. And his green, every shade of emerald to ever exist, eyes.

But anyway, Talon was just an asral projection and no one could see her. And the only reason she was here in astral form was because her physical body was laid up ina hospital bed.

In a coma.

About a eighteen months ago, Talon had been on a date with Strider, after being friends for two years. They were trying a date, despite her desire for Torin because Talon was lonely and she loved Strider as one of her dear friends, maybe she could love him as more. She had had a wonderful time. But on the way home, a large semi truck had come virtually out of nowhere, run them down, and then seemed to disappear. n

Strider had gotten out easy enough but the car was on fire, all engulfing, all consuming fire. He had tried to get Talon out. But it exploded.

And yet, Talon had survived. Somehow, she had made it out alive. But she'd been in a coma ever since. And then, just a few months ago, she had discovered her projection ability.

She had nearly gone mad inside her own head. In her comatose state she had experienced nothing but darkness, silence, and cold. No touch, no tenderness. Nothing. After months and months, Talon had nearly gone mad inside her own mind from the silence and darkness. But then she had begun thinking of Strider and the other Lords. . Of Torin. . . Then BAM! She had opened her eyes to see herself in Torin's bedroom.

Ever since, he projected into his room despite her inability to be seen or heard. It was nice to hear other people talk, watch them, not be consumed by darkness.

So, this was her life now. Watching but never partaking. Craving but never quenching.

And although she'd give anything to be physical and with them again, this was more than enough for now considering she had spent fourteen mnths alone in total sensory deprivation.

Talon took some deep breaths, then faded back into her own mind.

Until next time.


End file.
